Sonic Adventures: A God's Wrath
by MWebber
Summary: The first story in my fanfic series. First story. Sonic and his friends must stop Eggman yet again. This time, however, he is aided by a mysterious monster. Sonic Adventure DX Adaptation.


_Hey, this is my first story. This is an adaptation of Sonic Adventure DX and the first of many parts of a series I'll be working on. So, without further ado, enjoy!_

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ADVENTURES**

**A GOD'S WRATH**

**Prologue: A Mysterious Creature**

The night sky was hidden behind thick, grey clouds that cracked with thunder, rain seemingly coming down from the heavens. This weather stretched for miles and seemed to centre on a floating island that was just a few miles clear of the Red Mountain, one of the more famous tourist landmarks of the nearby town known as Station Square.

The floating island had many tales about its origins. Some say it is a broken away part of Red Mountain, some say it was crafted by the Gods and some say it was just there. The only thing that was agreed on was that it floated because of the Master Emerald.

The Master Emerald was a gem of unlimited power, the source of this power was simply known as 'Chaos Energy'. The Emerald had, according to tales from as far back as the Dark Ages, always been looked after by the ancient Echidna race, passed down from their most well-known family was the title of Guardian of the Master Emerald.

On this island existed the last of this great race: Knuckles the Echidna, the last Guardian unless he ever had offspring which was made unlikely by the fact of him being the last Echidna.

Knuckles sat on the top step of the Master Emerald's altar and sighed. He closed his eyes, left alone to his thoughts. _For as far back as I can remember I have lived alone on this island – always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that would harm it. I don't know why I was given this job – why it was my fate. I'm destined to be here...forever._

"What the...?" Knuckles said as he opened his eyes. He ground shook violently and suddenly a shattering noise caused Knuckles to stand and turn suddenly. "The Master Emerald..." The Echidna said in anger and shock as he looked at the now empty altar "...it's gone!"

Suddenly a large puddle of water formed on the ground and rose. A creature was formed by the water which suddenly became thick and rounded. Two green eyes appeared and a brain floated in its head, exposed for the world to see. The creature's 'hands' had three claws.

"Who are you?" Knuckles demanded angrily, his fists clenched as his anger began to reach boiling point. "Did you do that? You'd better give back the Master Emerald!" The Echidna shouted. The creature's response was silent and quick, Knuckles was sent flying off the altar and to the ground.

Knuckles grasped his now bruised arm and growled and his cheek was scarred by a scratch mark. _Damn...this thing hits hard!_ The Echidna soon recovered and ran up the altar's steps. He threw a punch but suddenly the monster turned back into a puddle and began floating as it was bathed in green light.

Knuckles put an arm over his eyes to shield them from the blinding light and as he look back the light went back into a large airship which then flew off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Knuckles shouted. After a minute or so he sighed and knelled on the ground, punching it angrily. "Damn it! What was that thing...and what happened to the Master Emerald?" The Echidna said. He caught a gleaming light on the ground and saw a green shard, like a broken piece of thick glass. "The Master Emerald...that creature must've smashed it..." Knuckles smiled at this "at least this means that all I have to do is take this shard since Chaos Energy causes it to glow, then...then I can find the missing parts of the Master Emerald!"

With that Knuckles ran to the island's edge and jumped off before clinging on to Red Mountain with his fist spikes and climbing up and even higher then that as he reached the ground and continued up the top part of the mountain.

Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik grinned as the tube that housed his latest creation opened. The robot looked lifeless for a moment before a whirring sound began to emit from its interior and green lights shone like eyes on its head.

"So, it is finally time." Eggman said and the robot looked at him. "Listen to me, robot. You're name is E-102 Gamma and you are new newest creation. That's right...I am your master."

Amy Rose hummed happily as she walked up to the door of a small house in the country. He pink hedgehog knocked on the door and awaited an answer. An adult female rabbit answered and smiled softly.

"Hello, Ms. Rabbit." Amy said with a bow ("Oh, please, no need to bow – and call me Vanilla, dear." The Rabbit said in response). The hedgehog fixed her dress as she straightened up. "Is Cream home?" She asked. "I told her I'd take her shopping."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear." Vanilla said sadly. "Cream came down with a flu and will need to stay in bed." The rabbit explained.

"Oh, I see..." Amy said. "Well, I'll come and see her later. Do you want me to pick you up anything, Ms Ra—I mean, Vanilla?" The hedgehog said.

"No, no, dear. You go out and have fun." Vanilla said happily. Amy nodded and walked down the path to the city, waving goodbye as she went. "What a sweet little girl." The rabbit said before closing the door.

Sonic the Hedgehog stood on top of the SSN (Station Square News) radio tower and grinned, breathing in the fresh morning air as the wind breezed past, flowing through his fur and relaxing him.

"Man, what a day...I don't think anything could ruin it." Sonic said before chuckling. "Though I'm sure a certain large man will try..." The hedgehog said before jumping off the roof and running down the side of the tower "...but we all know that nothing can stop me – the fastest thing alive!"

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
